


Knave

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: Prompts: Trapped/kidnapping/comfort after nightmaresOriginally posted on Tumblr as the Knave Series





	Knave

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warnings: there are mentions of self harm, as well as unhealthy relationship.

There was nothing quite like getting kidnapped from the side of the road, crammed into the back of a van, with hands bound to start the day off.

“Hey doll face.” A familiar low voice came from beside you as you blinked to adjust to the dim lighting. The entire back of the van was blacked out, with spray paint judging by the harsh smell. “Jerome?!.” You turned quickly, taking in his auburn hair and quick blue eyes. It had been ages since you’d seen him last. It was so easy to forget, no matter how briefly, that you adored him. From the moment you saw him, you’d been enamoured. With his bright smile, and charming personality, you’d fallen head over heels for him.

It had been hard to believe he’d killed his mother. But even as the verdict had been a chorus of guilty, you’d still justified his actions. She had been cruel. Jerome was a sweetheart. Not a bone in his body could hurt someone… unless they really deserved it. His mother must have deserved it. You’d cried yourself to sleep for weeks after they’d taken him away. Had he known how much you’d missed him? How was he here? Last you’d heard…

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Arkham?” The black and white prison wear should have tipped you off already. But you were too thrilled to see him. 

His quick sharp laugh unnerved you for a moment. It wasn’t as warm as you’d remembered. “Sweetcheeks, they couldn’t keep me in. Some rich guy busted us out. I’ve got a little gang now.” He licked his lips before announcing, “The Maniax! Bit of a rag tag group. But they’ll do.. For now. I’ve got plans…”

The van hit a bump and you tumbled out of your seat and onto the floor, hitting your shoulder painfully. Jerome seemed unconcerned with your condition as he glanced at the watch. “Almost show time.”

“What show time?” You struggled to sit up with your hands bound behind your back. “You don’t mean the circus? What is this anyways? You didn’t have to kidnap me to get my attention you know.”

Jerome gave you an odd look. Judgmental almost and you heart sank. “Your attention?” Jerome repeated slowly, leaning forward as he balanced his elbows across his knees. “Why would I want your attention? You just happened to be in the right place at the right time.”

A frown creased along you face as you processed his words…. Right place? Right time? But… he must have known. He must know how much you care for him!

“But I love you!” You blurted out suddenly, your face awash in embarrassment as you finally uttered the words that had been sequestered away in your heart for so long. “I… I thought you knew.”

Jerome gave you a long look, his smile widening. “Do you really?”

He sat on the floor next to you, his hands making quick work of the duct tape that bound your hands. Gingerly you massaged your wrists, working feeling back into them as Jerome eyed you thoughtfully. Warmth filled you as he took one of your hands in his, brushing his thumb over the back reassuringly.

With his attention focused on you now, you felt more assured. “Yes…. ever since I first met you. I’ve been in love with you. I stayed in Gotham after the circus left. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this- wait… what are you doing?” Confusion filled you as he tugged a white jacket off the bench and forced your arms through it.

“If you love me, like you say you do. Then you won’t mind a bit of role play.” Jerome whispered in your ear as he strapped you in. It was a straight jacket and you started panicking, quick short breaths dragging from your lungs. “That’s sweet that you’re so fond of me… but I was never fond of you. I don’t have time for lovey dovey stuff, doll.” Jerome’s sugar dipped words were suddenly hard and blistering in your heart. Tears were blinked away as you stared at him, the pedestal you’d built him up on in your mind starting to crack and crumble as you realized with horror nothing good could happen from this.

“I’ll take a kiss for the road though.” Jerome snickered, forcing his lips on yours before slapping a piece of duct tape over them to muffle your protests. “One down. Five to go.” He hummed happily, ignoring you.   
____________

It had seemed like a long car ride, wrapped in your straight jacket and unable to speak with the tape plastered over your mouth. They’d picked up 3 more people down at the docks. All of whom were equally bound next to you and squished into the van. There was word from another van. They’d collected the rest that they needed. A sick feeling was pitted in your stomach as you listened to the crackle of that radio.

Finally it came to a stop. The energy in the air was electric. Jerome’s excitement was clearly visible in his eyes as the back door was thrown open. A insane looking man was standing there, his teeth yellowing as his mouth opened in a grin. “Ooo isn’t she just delicious!”

“Back off Greenwood. No snacks,” Jerome snapped, throwing the other man a disgusted look. “Fucking cannibal” he muttered as he dragged you to your feet. Horror filled you as you glanced wildly at the man who smirked and licked along his teeth at you. Cannibal? Fresh tears burst from your eyes as Jerome tugged your unwilling body out of the van.

“Hush baby cakes,” He’d soothed, stroking a hand over your face and for a moment you had hope. Hope that this was just some deranged nightmare.That Jerome would laugh, let you go and tell you this was some silly game. Instead Greenleaf tugged you towards him, his breath a foul stench as you started screaming behind the tape. Hyperventilated breaths shuddered through your body as his hands roamed over you.

“Greenwood! Get your own.” Jerome snapped, pulling you back to him just as you passed out, slumping in his arms. “Not my fault you picked some fishermen over some hot dame.”

He picked you up bridal style, his maniacal laughter ringing faintly in your ears like the the remnants of a dream as he started ascending the stairs to the rooftop. You came back to yourself as he dropped you onto the harsh cold rooftop. Kneeling beside you Jerome’s face softened, and he reached to pull away at the tape. “Hiiiii….” He drew out the word, lingering over it as you tried to control your tears. “Please… Jerome… I… I can be useful to you. I’d do anything for you!”

This was part plea, part truth. Some small part of you said he was going to kill you. That was the part you ignored. It was foolish perhaps, but your heart still ached, still wanted him to acknowledge you. Just for one moment even. It would be enough, you thought to yourself.

Desperation makes fools of us all…. Or something like that.

Jerome studied your face, admiring how the mascara streaked down your cheeks and the red lipstick, so carefully applied that morning was now smeared and faded over your raw lips. “I suppose you are beautiful.” He murmured, sticking his tongue between his teeth thoughtfully. Jerome’s fingers curled through your hair and he brought his face close, flicking his gaze between your eyes and down to your lips before he closed the distance.

It was everything you’d imagined. Jerome was forceful, taking far more than giving. It wasn’t sweet, far from it. More… harsh. The way his mouth moved against yours, forcing his tongue inside to swipe along your teeth. Like he would drag the very essence of you out with just this kiss. It took your breath away. “Not bad babe,” Jerome whispered, tightening his hold, pulling hair hard against the scalp. It hurt…but almost pleasurably so. Your heart soared at his praise.

“Anything you say?” At your vigorous nod, he cackled.”Then I’ll save you to get tossed over last.” You whimpered at this and he smoothed the tape back over your mouth. He got up from his crouch and swung a hand around, signalling the rest of his gang. “Let’s line them up boys! We’ve got a headline to make.”

You tried stifling your terror as you watched each of your fellow hostages get hauled over and tossed off the building. There was some small deranged shiver of hope that Jerome was just playing. He was just teasing you. You wouldn’t become one of his victims. He cared about you… right? You had felt it, in his kiss. The way he’d looked at you.

“What do you want us to do with the extras. We got two more than we needed.” Jerome glanced back over. Indeed, you were left, shaking and quivering next to a man. Irritation flickered over his face for a moment before it cleared.

“I know…” He grabbed the spray paint and stroked a large exclamation point over the man before instructing Aaron to do the honors. You, he gave a long look to, “I guess it’s your lucky day, doll face. You’re coming home with me.”

Relief flooded through you. You were right. Jerome did care. He must, you thought deliriously, riding on a wave of euphoria as he stole a kiss from you before tugging you down the many flights of stairs back to the vans.

_______________

Living with Jerome and the Maniax was interesting to say the least. You found you liked their sense of style. Everything was chaotic, erratic. Perhaps not so different than the life you’d left at the circus. Greenwood still freaked you out. He sniffed over you like a piece of meat he couldn’t wait to try.

It bothered Jerome. You could tell. He didn’t like how Greenwood leered at you. He’d snap and belittle the other man whenever he made a pass at you.

“She’s a fucking person, not a piece of meat. Stop slobbering on my girl, Greenwood.” Jerome had stabbed his knife into the table after you’d shifted away from Greenwood’s closeness at the table. The man had leaned in, taking a deep sniff of your perfume and licked his lips.

“Come here, doll.” Jerome commanded and you switched sides of the table, allowing the ginger to pull you into his lap. He rested his head against your shoulder, his arm tight and possessive around your waist as he stared Greenwood down.

The other man scowled at the pair of you and left the table, Jerome’s eyes following his retreat. “You’re staying with me from now on.” Jerome muttered,adjusting you more comfortably in his lap.

Your pulse elevated, pleased at his decision. This meant more time with him. More time to have him all to yourself. The moments alone now were filled with him pressing you into corners, hands hot and heavy against your body as he kissed you. Not that you minded. It was like a drug, his presence. Any sliver of attention he gave you was eaten up, fueling your obsession with him. It was starting to feel like he returned your affection. That you were his girl.

It cemented the idea even more firmly from that night. He let you cuddle to him, snuggled under his arm, tracing light patterns across his chest until both of you fell asleep. You felt safe in his embrace. Irregardless of what he harshness he sometimes said of you during the day, you always got to return to this. How easily it was to fit to him. You told yourself, you were the only one who truly understood him.

He started telling you his ideas. Those grand schemes he’d begun to plan already once he was done with Theo’s plan. There were so many. All chaotic and chillingly exciting. Gotham needed this, this anarchy he’d laid out in his mind. It seemed so simple to you. So clear in it’s layout.

Nightmares still plagued him sometimes. He’d wake in a cold sweat, sometimes shouting and you’d scramble to comfort him. Jerome would push you away, his tone harsh and cruel. Those were the times he made you sleep on the floor, ignoring your cries when he pushed you away.

But at some point, Jerome’s mannerisms towards you softed. Instead of waking with him on the other side of the bed, he was often entangled in your arms in the mornings. Sometimes spooning around you, others with his face nestled against your stomach.

His nightmares still haunted him. But now he let you comfort him. Accepting your kisses, the soft welcoming of your body. Sex was simply a progression of your relationship. A way to anchor him to you.

It was the night before the gala when he finally told you the three words you’d been longing to hear him say. I love you.

He’d woken from another bad dream. Tears softly streaming over his cheeks as he shot up from bed. Groggily you followed him, wrapping your arms around his frame as he stared out the window. “Your a fool, you know. A silly little fool whose in love with a mad dog.” He stated quietly, but he didn’t brush you away. “I love you, you silly little girl.” Jerome admitted, “You’ll always be here for me, won’t you?”

There were no words to explain the overwhelming happiness that filled you. You kissed his shoulder, the dusting of freckles over his pale skin. “Always Mista J.”

You couldn’t conceive that this would be the one and only time you’d ever hear him admit his feelings. He left that gala in a body bag, and you were in a daze, wandering aimlessly around Galavan’s penthouse until you stumbled into the kitchen. Your eyes were on the knife block and slowly you pulled one out, staring at it lethargically. It glinted, sharp and dangerous in your hand as you pressed it against your skin.

Drops of blood appeared like rubies, slowly turning into a stream that dripped over the marble flooring. So beautiful, you thought watching it. You couldn’t feel it. Not the slice of the knife, nor the stinging pain of your fresh wound.

If it wasn’t for Tabitha rushing in and ripping the knife away, you might have been tempted to cut deeper. Just to see if it would make you feel again. You didn’t even register Tabitha’s anger. Not her yells of what a stupid girl you were. Or the worry in her eyes as she staunch the wound with a kitchen hand towel.

Everything seemed unimportant. Grey. No longer worthy. You wondered if you’d ever feel alive again.


End file.
